


Прощальный подарок

by littledoctor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор всегда уходит</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прощальный подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parting Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169591) by vailkagami. 



> Отбечено LaSuen

Прощальный подарок

Прощальный подарок, верно? Завтра ты без лишнего слова оставишь меня позади, и еще на одну сотню лет моим проклятием станет искать в каждом углу твою тень.

На языке вертятся слова, готовые сорваться, превратиться в звук, в вопрос, требующий ответа, после которого предположение станет реальностью. Но они остаются непроизнесенными – губы Доктора прикасаются к его, и все, что Джек хотел сказать, язык Доктора заталкивает ему обратно в глотку. Слова проглочены и забыты – длинные тонкие пальцы обхватывают его лицо, Доктор прижимается к нему, пока Джек снимает рубашку с его худого тела.

Им приходится прерваться, чтобы стянуть ее через голову Доктора, но этого времени едва хватает перевести дух, не то чтобы думать над тем, что сказать.

Доктор делает все, чтобы отвлечь его, пока слова не вышли наружу.

Свет тускл, но Джеку хватает, чтобы разглядеть его тело в подробностях – веснушки, ребра, и все те мельчайшие детали, почти незаметные отличия, напоминающие, что в его руках не человек. Внезапно Джеку хочется, чтобы все прекратилось, потому что это неправильно, это не должно случиться, и он боится, что цена, которую придется заплатить, окажется слишком высока.

Но слова вылетают из головы вместе со всеми мыслями и действиями, когда Доктор касается его вот тут, и прижимается ближе, и Джек, вопреки рассудку и здравому смыслу, до боли хочет продолжения.

Кожа Доктора под его руками холодна, и Джек знал, что так будет. Как-то раз, когда вероятность подобного существовала лишь в сказках и грезах, он пошутил, что прикасаться к таймлорду в этом смысле будет напоминать секс с трупом, но ошибся. Сейчас, когда все происходит наяву, он чувствует под кончиками пальцев жизнь, теплеющую кожу и движущиеся мышцы.

Тело Джека тоже нагревается, в нем будто разгорается костер, вся кровь устремляется в пах. Но забытая часть его шепчет, что это неправильно, и поэтому ощущение неправильности не покидает его, несмотря на то, что Доктор не дает ему прислушаться к себе, и Джек пытается взять себя в руки, вернуть контроль над своим телом, как научился много лет назад, не дать себе зайти слишком далеко.  
Перед его глазами проносятся воспоминания: пустой взгляд Доктора в ответ на его заигрывания, Доктор оживленно перескакивает к другой теме, когда Джек дотрагивается до него совершенно непринужденно, так, что у любого человека сорвало бы крышу. Доктор, ничего не замечающий и не видящий, так что в эту игру Джек играет в одиночку, и она безвредна, потому что Джек знает – она ни к чему не приведет. Джек смотрит на него сейчас, раскрасневшегося, полного желания, и картинки не подходят друг другу, не складываются в одну.

И он преодолевает себя, и берет Доктора за плечи, чтобы его остановить и оттолкнуть. «Доктор», - говорит он, надеясь, что его голос звучит тверже, чем ему самому кажется. И хочет добавить, я не знаю, за что ты извиняешься, но что бы ты ни собирался мне сделать, я не позволю тебе жертвовать собой ради моего спокойствия. Но Доктор опережает его слова, опережает снова, прислоняясь к Джеку так, что их тела едва соприкасаются – его обнаженная кожа трется о кожу Джека чуть ли не случайно, больше обещанием касания, чем настоящим контактом – и выдыхает, задевая губами его ухо: «Возьми меня!».

Джек потерян.

Минуты спустя он движется в нем, Доктор под ним тяжело дышит и стонет, зажатый между Джеком и простынями. И стоит Джеку подумать, что Доктор всего лишь устраивает для него представление, усомниться, что он действительно получает удовольствие, тот стонет чуть громче и выдыхает его имя. Его руки словно что-то ищут, пока Джек не думает, как сильно ему хочется, чтобы они коснулись его вот здесь, сделали вот это еще раз, и они делают, ведомые его желанием.

Он у меня в голове, отвлеченно думает Джек. Черт, ублюдок у меня в голове, читает мои мысли!

Он в моей голове, и я не хочу, чтобы он оттуда уходил.

Соединенный с холодным, живым телом Доктора, движущимся вместе с ним в именно том, самом правильном ритме, Джек понимает, что еще никогда в жизни не был так возбужден. Одного того, что это Доктор в его постели, хватило бы, чтобы он ослеп от желания, и, вполне вероятно, забыл все свои здравые мысли и сделал бы то же самое и без поощрения. (Он бы с радостью сказал, что не сделал бы, но прямо сейчас вряд ли сможет в это поверить). И все же, он старается не кончить, не дать этому завершиться, не дать их телам остыть, положить этому (всему) конец.

Он пытается не заснуть и не позволить Доктору ускользнуть не попрощавшись.

Утром он пытается не открывать глаз.

Конец.


End file.
